


Losing Lena is NOT Acceptable

by Androktasiai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androktasiai/pseuds/Androktasiai
Summary: Lena gets injured by magic and only a blood transfusion of a male sibling will save her*I wish Supercorp was cannon*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea the moment I heard Grant Gustin sing this song, and I needed to write it down so, Okay so I am just posting this so I won't forget about it.  
> I wrote it out in like 15 min.  
> It is nowhere done it is not even a real rough draft. I only took the time to actually type what was in my head I haven't edited it yet. I know its hard to follow, Sorry!
> 
> A Totally AU Story
> 
> The story is in so many point of views and inconsistent.  
> If anybody wants to rewrite this totally I say go for it and make it your own, just let me know so I can check it out because it will probably be better than mine

"Lex Luthor, I need your help"  
"Super...girl?" Having been surprised when a portal opened up and someone came out of it holding a woman who looks deathly ill and that someone has a very recognizable S on their chest  
"Yes, long story short, I'm from another reality. This is Lena Luthor, your sister and she needs a blood transfusion. Please, Help her!"  
"What?!?" Lex for the first time was flabbergasted and actually lost his composure. If it wasn't Lena’s' life on the line she would have actually been amused, but all she could feel was panic.  
"I'll explain I swear but will you help her. She doesn't have a lot of time."  
Lex was going through so many explanations and such in his thoughts that if he didn't have the presence of mind that he was in a live interview, he would be much more reluctant and more calculating, but whoever this was she was wearing the crest of the super and he can't show his negative feelings for that and get bad press. Besides if the person in the supers arms was really was his sister, he wanted to know if she existed here.  
"Fine, Fine. Do you have medical supplies to do so"  
"I... I... No I didn't think of it I was in too big of a hurry, I... she needs to be okay."  
"I'll go fetch one of my onsite doctor, they should have medical supplies on them in the labs. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you, Lex!"  
That was a personal thank you and not something she had to force out, in fact it sound like she actually knows me personally. As he walked out he realized it made sense if she was so worried about this Lena Luthor that was sister, he wondered what their relationship was. While he called his secretary Mercy to get the doctor he tried to figure out how to deal with this.

 

Kara sighed with relief as Lex left and that he actually consented to it and carefully put Lena down on the couch that Lex had been sitting on and actually took the time to realize where she was and looked around.

She barely had time to turn her head and realize that she was in a high rise office with a décor surprisingly like Lena’s when she noticed.  
"Miss Grant!!"(Younger Cat grant)  
"Who are you? You responded to the name Supergirl and you’re from another reality apparently, where you are this Supergirl so does that mean there is a threat to this reality?"  
"What? No, no threat I just needed help to save lena, I...”  
"Lena Luthor you said what is your relationship to her? What is your relationship to Lex Luthor? Are you aware that we have a superhero called Superman? Are you a superhero?"  
"I am, He's my cousin"  
"Your cousin, we don't have a Supergirl in this reality does that mean you don't exist in the reality?  
"I don't..."  
"Don't you think it is rude to just barge in with your portal and we were in the middle of a live interview, Also you know me."  
"miss Grant" Cat starts to speak again “Cat, stop, slow down, yes I know you, I know you, you're one of my best friends and I swear I will give you an exclusive interview about whatever you want as soon as I know Lena is okay. Lena is my first and only, only priority."  
"Who is she?" Cat grant said softly because she was obviously important if she crossed realities to get her a blood transfusion  
"Do y..."  
"Love” A weak scratchy voice interrupted her as she formed yet another question,  
"Lena" She watched as the Supergirl sped to the Luthor, some stationary papers including her interview notes went flying in the air as she went to the Luthors side. "Hey" she said softly, "how are you doing?"  
"Ka-" Lena coughed harshly  
"Hey don't talk, it will be fine, I asked Vibe to send me here to get you better, you'll be fine."  
"You don’t know that"  
"You will, you will” she said with conviction  
Lena responded with a look that had such sadness in it that she started to tear up  
"I won't let you die, I"  
Lena's eyes moved to her brother as he walked back in the room with someone who is obviously a doctor and someone she recognized as Lex's old secretary."Lex" she said with shock  
"set up the transfusion" Lex said to the doctor curtly "Mercy get the reporter out of here." Lex looked at his counter parts version of a sister and said “Hello" and turned to the super while keeping Lena in his view “while they set it up why don't you tell me why you can't get your Lex to do this"  
"Cancer" Lena says while drinking in his presence, looking to him like he was a miracle "7 months ago"  
"Lena!" Kara admonishes "Until your better just rest please"  
"Get your hands off me, I have the right to be here, and the world deserves answers you can't do this to me" Cat grant screeches  
"Do you want me to call security miss grant" mercy says stoically "this is still private property"  
"They can stay, I have nothing to hide. “Kara says looking to lex  
"Of course they can" Lex states dryly "Mercy!" while thinking so nothing I can do to turn this to my advantage because they were already filming when this event happened  
"Well miss grant looks like you can stay." Mercy then says in an undertone to Cat Grant"please turn off your camera at least the live coverage, we wouldn't want a death to be shown if this goes badly right?" Trying to spin this so even if they kept recording they could confiscate it before the reporter left  
Cat Grant pauses and turns to the cameraman who had kept the camera on the scene even while he had been being ushered out and gestured to herself, as the camera swung toward her she composed herself “Well America Looks like there is a new Super in town, I'll give you back to Marv Wolfman. In the meantime I will investigate and give you the answers to the questions we all are thinking right now!! Check back frequently for exclusive footage. This is Cat Grant for Channel 5. Back to you Marv"

"I'm dead?"Lex questions them, uncomfortable.  
"No, Lena means you were diagnosed with cancer 7 months ago, but that is not the only reason we didn't use his blood Lena got in the middle of an attack of a magic user, she.. And with magic I can't risk it"  
Lena switches her focus to Kara, and voices sleepily already the smal amount of energy she had fading" I don't regret it" The doctor just started the transfusion and the blood just started to be visibly seen in the tube.  
"How do you know each other?"  
"I'm -" lena starts to say with effort  
"she’s my wife"  
Everybody in the room visibly reacts to that including Lex."What"  
"Lena is my wife and I know what you’re like with my cousin, you actually have the same animosity in my reality toward him, but we get along somewhat, I actually agree with some of your views, and although we have other problems if there is one thing we agree on, it's Lena."  
"I’m tired" Lena slurs, her eyes going unfocused.  
"What, no Lena stay awake" Kara panicking being careful not to jostle Lena  
"Will you sing to me?" Kara still not calming down thinking Lena doesn’t usually ask her to sing for her  
"Lena, you’re going to be fine"  
"Know, made a promise, song?" Lena barely got out.  
Kara calming down a little as she listens to leans heartbeat getting a little stronger every moment “any requests, Lee?"  
"Flying ho-"  
"The song I wrote when I proposed to you? Alright"  
  
__Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

****

This world can race by far too fast.  
Hard to see while it's all flying past.  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now.  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do,  
Is come runnin' home to you,  
Come runnin' home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep runnin' home to you,  
Keep runnin' home,  
To you. 

And I could see it,  
Right from the start,  
Right from the start.  
That you would be,  
Be my light in the dark,  
Light in the dark.  
Oh, you gave me no other choice,  
But to love you.

Kara pauses, “I love you too” Lena replies softly while Kara hums and kisses her forehead.

****

All I want to do,  
Is come runnin' home to you,  
Come runnin' home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep runnin' home to you,  
Keep runnin' home?  
Home to you.

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

Lena is asleep by the time Kara finishes, and the Doctor takes out the Needle and patches up her and Lex

**Author's Note:**

> The AU in this is a where AU Kara hasn't become Supergirl or possibly hasn't even landed yet, i haven't decided if this will be a long story.  
> I haven't even decided on how to portray a young Cat Grant  
> The Timeline for that world will be where Lex/Superman rivalry has just become known and where the only superheroes known in that world is the founding 7.
> 
> I'm hoping to write a Genius and Rational Lex who has reasons for his suspicions and that haven't become totally twisted yet. 
> 
> Spoiler- I might make Superman an ass!
> 
>  
> 
> I have only tried to write a fanfic once and I kind of gave up and forgot about it so any and all criticisms will be appreciated and I do not think i am like most authors where comments on spelling and grammar mistakes will annoy me, I think i'll like them so feel free to criticize and make suggestions, I know they annoy me sometimes.


End file.
